


Voltron: The Multiverse Savior

by helpimsuicidal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tag As I Go, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpimsuicidal/pseuds/helpimsuicidal
Summary: 22,000 years after Voltron defeated the Galran empire and its ruler Zarkon, a new threat has come endangering the universe. Voltron will have to make a comeback to defend the universe, but what about the paladins? And who are the Reality Riders?I'd like to think that I'm writing the next Voltron series. I think this is cool, but I understand if you think it's trash. Lots of OCs because this is kind of an original idea, but like based off Voltron. Hope you like it.





	1. Step 1: Wake the Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey losers thanks for clickin plz enjoy the chap, updates will be sporadic. If you like photography do go follow my photography account on instagram @somehotphots. It might be trash, but I'm trying here. K thank sm.

_22,000 years ago....._

 

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate an era of peace and love throughout our universe. On this day 75 years ago, Voltron defeated Zarkon and the Galran Empire." Allura, former Altean Princess and Blue Paladin of Voltron said. Thundering applause was heard in response to her words._

 

_"The Paladins of Voltron as well as their lions have made a decision. I am here to present that decision. Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Pidge Holt, and Hunk Garret have decided to undergo a cryoreversal sleep until Voltron is needed once again." Murmurs of shock and confusion were heard throughout the crowd._

 

_"Cryoreversal sleep will replace every cell except for the healthy brain cells and cause the paladins to essentially go back in time to their former, younger selves. Therefore, in the future when Voltron is needed again the paladins will be ready to train the new paladins of Voltron and defend the universe from its threat. I pray that the situation will never come, but it is inevitable. I will not be joining the paladins. My kin, whoever is alive at that time, will pilot the castle. The castle ship will remain on the Altean Moon of Wallia until it is needed again. I wish good luck to the paladins of today and Team Voltron of the future." Allura finished her speech off with a clap._

 

_The crowd shouted their excitement and praise for the paladins as they left to their spacecrafts to leave Wallia. Meanwhile, Allura turned to the former paladins to get them ready for their cryoreversal sleep. They were old and senile with wrinkles across their face hunched over canes and wheelchairs. It marveled Allura how little time these humans had in their lives. Shiro was 105 years old and almost dying. Lance, Hunk, and Keith were 97 years old, while Pidge remained a healthy 95. As they walked into the castle Allura took this time to explain everything for the future._

 

_"Alright paladins. I have made a comprehensive list of videos for you to use when you need to train the new paladins, if the time ever arises. My kin will open up your pods when there is a need for Voltron. For now, get into your cryoreversal pods and begin your sleep." Allura said. "Goodbye my paladins"._

 

_Each paladin gave a short nod. They had spent a long time with their families after the Galra were defeated. They rejoiced and were able to live normal lives. However, they all felt a home, a belonging with Voltron. So Lance pitched the idea of cryoreversal and sleep until Voltron is needed again. Each paladin took a while but here they are, ready to fight yet again. They climbed into their cryopods and closed their eyes, hoping Voltron would never be needed, but were ready for when it was._

 

22,000 years later.....

 

"What to do, what to do?" Archea, a boy with bright blue altean markings under vibrant green eyes muttered to himself. He had a rich tan gracing his skin contrasting the silver white mop of hair he sported on his head. 

 

"Archea why are you talking to yourself again?" A man with similar altean markings but his skin was pale and his eyes blue asked the young teenager. 

 

"Marion, I'm just nervous for today so I'm trying to find something to occupy myself. The castle is very lonely when we're not stuck on Wallia or with any of the family." Archea said in a somber tone. He was still grieving the loss of his family to the dreaded Reality Riders. They killed every single Altean on the castle-ship before Marian got Archea out. They had been orbiting around the universe monitoring the Reality Riders until it was time to call Voltron. 

 

"It's not everyday a Rebel General comes and decides to open up to pods of the former paladins of Voltron after 22,000 years." Marion said casually.

 

"Marion, you are not helping at all." Archea whined. 

 

"I'm sorry my boy, it's not fair for you to have to do this at the age of 18. It's shockingly young to even be thinking about joining a thousand year long war." Marion pulled the teenager into a hug attempting to comfort. 

 

"Hello? Prince Archea?" A voice called from a hologram the castle board projected. 

 

"Yes, I'm sorry General Prok, I'm here." Archea said putting on his business voice. 

 

"Ah yes your highness, I'm docked in the castle port, but I need access in. Could you grant that for me sir?" General Prok asked kindly bowing lightly towards the Altean prince. 

 

"Of course General, I see you it'll be just a tick." Archea said flashing a smile towards the general. He ran down towards the pod hangar and dock. Archea typed a number on the key pad opening up the airlock allowing General Prok to guide his ship in and leave it in the hangar. 

 

"Prince Archea, wonderful to see you healthy and well." Genearl Prok said dropping into a full bow at the sight of Altean Royalty.

 

"No need for the bow or Prince title formality General, Archea will do just fine. It is wonderful to see you here today also, I hope you are aware and ready to do what needs to be done today?" Archea spoke in his most formal tone. 

 

"Yes Archea, I am most excited to have Voltron join the fight to defend the Universe against the threats we now face."  

 

Archea smiled towards the General in agreement, as they both made their way to the cryoreversal chambers. Marion was there to provide medical assistance to the 22,097 year old paladins. 

 

"They look so young." General Prok commented. 

 

"Well yes General that is the point of the cryoreversal." Marion joked. 

 

The General smiled at the altean, and watched as Archea pulled up Princess Allura's video on how to discharge the paladins from their sleep. 

 

_"So Voltron is needed again." A woman with long white hair, vibrant blue eyes and altean markings complimented by dark skin said in a somber tone. "I hoped this day would never come, but here are your first set of instructions regarding the discharge of the former paladins from their sleep. First, you must push the release button on the pods at the feet of each paladin. Once you press the button, a hologram will appear asking for the access code. The access code is--"Enemies succ voltron dic!" A human with shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and golden skin interrupted the princess. "Lance! Shut up! That is the access code, as vulgar as it is. Sucks is spelled s-u-c-c and dick is spelled d-i-c. This is the end of this segment, once the paladins are released please watch the next steps." Allura said signing off with a tender smile._

 

Marion, General Prok, and Archea paused the video to perform all of these steps. They released each paladin from their cryosleep with the code. 

 

"OW!" The paladin known as Lance yelled as he fell out of his cryopod chamber. He looked confused and disoriented before realization dawned on him, and his expression turned to fear. 

 

"Former Blue and Red Paladin Lance, I apologize to wake you from your sleep, but Voltron is needed." Archea said feeling intimidated before the strong willed soldier. 

 

"No, yes I completely understand. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Quickly now children chop chop we need to release the other Former Paladins." Lance said clapping his hands together.  _I'm so young_.... he was heard whispering to himself. No one chose to comment on it. 

 

Once each paladin was released from their cryosleep and the tears, reunions, and exclamations of their young age were discussed, Archea and the Former Paladins turned to the next video Allura had made detailing what to do next.  


	2. Step 2: The Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is when they decide that they need to find new paladins for the lions and they reconnect with the lions.

"So I'd assume that the most logical thing now is to see rest of the videos Allura left for us right?" Keith questioned the group in front of him.

 

"Well yeah, but I'd also quite like to know who these people are and what situation caused for the call of Voltron." Pidge reasoned. 

 

"Well, my name is Prince Archea, and I was the prince of the Wallia Moon of Altea until it was attacked." Archea said addressing the paladins.

 

"My name is Marion, and I am an altean medic from a healer planet that is being used as a Rider Stronghold." Marion said, eyes glazing over. 

 

"My name is General Prok, I am the head of the Rebel army for this galaxy." General Prok said making a salute to the paladins. 

 

"Riders? Rebel army? What is happening exactly?" Hunk questioned. 

 

"Is the universe being conquered again?" Shiro asked finally stepping in to add input to the conversation.

 

"To explain what's happening now we have to face the multiverse theory which isn't exactly a theory anymore. This has been proven from thousands of years ago when you guys were still fighting the Galra. Recently, a group from a different universe has been creating rifts between our universe and their's so they can come into our universe and enslave our people to take resources from the planets. They are merciless and kill everything that opposes them. They're only attacking the strong planets though. Soon they might turn to the weaker planets for slaves. They've been taking the weaker people from stronger planets as their workers and slaves. They call themselves the Reality Riders." Archea explained. 

 

"When was the first rift opened?" Shiro asked.

 

"We're estimating around 1,000 years ago. It's hard to tell, but that's when most of the activity from the Riders seems to have started." General Prok said pulling up some data on the computers. 

 

"The data here says that these Riders as you call them have been pillaging and destroying planets for hundreds of years. Why call on Voltron now?" Lance asked confused.

 

"Before it was very lowlevel, in the past 5 or so years it's gotten more hectic. Before, the Riders would only attack weaker planets and they could mostly defend themselves. The Riders spent hundreds of years building up until now. Now is when the main enslavement and violence is happening. Now is when things are actually getting bad. They are opening more rifts and are causing more and more planets to die." Marion explained to the paladins. 

 

"Oh well, this is no bueno." Pidge said thoughtfully

 

"Yeah Pidgey no shit." Lance said scoffing. "What do we do now?" 

 

"Princess Allura must have left some type of video on how to proceed. There are so many of these files." Archea said pulling up another video from Allura. 

 

"Alright Paladins, knowing you, you've probably already been briefed on the..... crisis." Allura starts. "Your next step is to find the paladins." 

 

"How the fuck are we gonna do that?" Keith murmured to himself. 

 

"You're going to have to bond with your lions and they will show you who the paladins are. Now this isn't a bulletproof system. There are lots of holes in whether this will work or not. In the past there have only been 2 sets of paladins. Alfor used this system to find the old paladins. He bonded with the quintessence of each lion and watched as they scoured the universe trying to find their matching quintessence. Once they had found their paladins, Alfor went to recieve them. You each will bond with your respective lions, and watch as your lion finds its new paladin." Allura explained. 

 

"I love being kicked out of my lion in favor of some young fresh blood." Pidge said sarcastically plopping down on the couch. 

 

"Now this being said, you are not being kicked out. You are still the paladin. Your quintessence lies within the lion's, but as time went on, your lion's quintessence changed. A part of your's and its quintessence remains. To accommodate for that change, your lion needs to find a new paladin. You will still have your mind link, and you will even have a mind link with the new paladins." Allura clarified. She then flashed a dazzling smile to the camera before turning it off entirely. 

 

The paladins, alteans, and General Prok were deep in thought, mulling over Allura's words. Archea looked up to see the former red paladin staring at him. 

 

"Are you going to be a paladin?" Keith asked the young altean.

 

"Oh God no. Those lion scare the quiznack out of me. I love them, but nope nope nope." Archea said violently shaking his head. "Besides, if I were I meant to be a paladin, which I'm for sure not, I would have bonded with one of the lions already." 

 

"Then, team, I guess we already know what we have to do. To the hangars. Bond with your lions and find the next paladins." Shiro said clapping his hands mustering up as much enthusiasm as possible. The team mumbled their agreement and set off to the where the lions were staying for the past 22,000 years. 

 

Time went by slowly. It took weeks for the lions to filter through all the quintessence in their universe to find their matching cub. Eventually though........ 

 

"I did it! Blue found her paladin!" Lance yelled running into the lounge. 

 

"Same with Yellow!" Hunk bounced around in circles. 

 

"Red has an idea." Keith said less excitedly, but not as stoic as usual

 

"I'm soooooo excited about Green's paladin you guys!" Pidge said way to quickly to be normal

 

"Black has also found her paladin." Shiro said smiling sitting down beside Keith. 

 

"Alright well go around and say the names of your paladins." Archea said standing in the center of the room. 

 

"Kairon. He's about 17 and he's from Earth." Lance said breathless

 

"Roth. He's like 17 earth-years and he's from a Balmera!" Hunk said squealing. 

 

"Timber. She's 16 and from Earth." Keith said wrapping an arm around Lance who was now bouncing at his side.

 

"Ryner. He's 16 earth-years and from Olkarion." Pidge said beyond excited to go back to her favorite planet. 

 

"Aura. She's 28 and she's from Earth." Shiro said. 

 

"Wait, wasn't Ryner the leader of the Olkari when we defeated the Galra on their planet." Lance said trying to remember. 

 

"Yeah! That's why I'm so excited, maybe he's a descendant." Pidge said clapping her hands. 

 

"Well paladins, it seems now we have to go retrieve our beloved paladins." Marion said smiling. Things were starting to look up. 

 

"How though? We can't just kidnap them from Earth/home planets. I assume the Balmera and Olkarion would be easier since they know of us and what we do, but Earth still has very limited knowledge of Voltron. We educated them a bit, but might not have been enough." Ketih said leaning back proposing a new problem. 

 

"Well I believe we just hope for the best and cross that bridge when we get to it." Archea said optimistically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should put all of the paladin selections into one chapter, or spread them out into 5? If I do one then the story will be shorter so plot will move faster, but if I have it into 5 you get a closer look at the characters and you can really understand them easier? What do you think? I'm leaning towards 5.


	3. Step 3: Find the New Paladins

"So, which paladin should we find first?" Keith was the first one to voice the question everyone had in their minds.

 

"Well, since 3 of the paladins are from Earth it might be in our best interest to get them first?" Lance suggested.

 

 "But the Balmeran and Olkari might be easier to find depending on where we are in space." Hunk proposed.

 

 "Archea, can you pull up a map of which planets are Rider occupied?" Shiro asked directing his question to the young Altean.

 

 "Right away Shiro." Archea said with a dorky salute. Once the teen pulled up the star map, various planets were colored orange.

 

 "What does the orange mean?" Pidge asked curious.

 

 "They're Rider occupied planets. The darker the orange the stronger the security and importance to Riders." Marion chimed in to explain. The older Altean had been walking around the castle fixing up various mechanisms before deciding to be in the room with the paladins and Archea.

 

 "Can you go to the Spyron Galaxy, Olke system?" Shiro asked, praying Olkarion was able to hold on.

 

 "Shiro, I don't think you'll like this. I know you want to see if Olkarion is Rider occupied." Archea said pulling up the planet. "It's one of their biggest and most important planetary bases." The Altean continued with a grim expression.  

 

 "Fuck." Keith deadpanned.

 

 "Fuck indeed mullet, fuck indeed." Lance said trying to decide what to do next. "Wait Hunk? Where is that Balmera Roth is located at?" Lance directed the question towards the yellow paladin.

 

 "Uh Vilya Galaxy, Elkin system? Planet #4." Hunk relayed the words of the Yellow Lion in his mind.

 

 "Wait! That's the Balmera we get our crystals from to power up the castleship!” Archea exclaimed zooming in on the planet.

 

 “Perfect, we’ll go get Roth from the Balmera, then fly to Earth to get Kairon, Timber, and Aura.” Shiro said clapping his hands.

 

“What about Ryner?” Pidge questioned, disappointed the Olkarion was captured once again.

 

 “Liberation Mission.” Shiro replied, face set hard in determination.

 

 “Are you sure?” Lance said, worry lacing his tone. “Sending the new paladins on a liberation mission that early might be dangerous.”

 

 “You and Hunk had to go to a Galra occupied planet to get the Yellow Lion.” Shiro pointed out. “Besides, we kind of need the Green Paladin. We might as well try to liberate Olkarion while we’re at it.”

 

 “Yes but, Shiro, for that part of the mission we should focus on retrieving the Green Paladin before liberation. We can come back, but it may not be possible. The Olkarion has been a Rider stronghold for thousands of years. It was one of the first sought after and occupied planets.” Marion said warily.

 

 “You’re probably right.” Shiro sighed.

 

 “Should we split up?” Hunk asked. “The balmera is obviously a peaceful planet, so only one of us might be needed there, and two of us could go to Earth to get the other paladins.”

 

 “Good thinking Hunk. You take the Yellow Lion and go to the Balmera with Pidge just to be absolutely safe. Lance, Keith, and I will take Black to Earth. Archea and Marion you’ll call if anything, absolutely anything goes wrong?” Shiro directed the question to the Alteans on board the ship.

 

 “Absolutely Shiro, see you in a couple vargas.” Archea nodded resoutely.

 

 “Right then team, let’s move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, I didn't want to add to much and like overload it but whatever. Thanks!! Also, we're only gonna be working on getting the paladins from Earth. By the time everyone gets back Roth will already be there with Hunk and Pidge.


	4. Step 3.5: Earth Paladins

In the Black Lion, Lance was excitedly bouncing around to see how much Earth had changed in the past 22,000 years. Obviously space travel hadn’t gotten much better, which in short, was shockingly disappointing. Like how hard is it to honestly leave the fucking solar system?

 

“You’re doing that thing again aien.” Lance turned his head to see Keith staring at him with fond amusement.

 

“What thing?” Lance questioned crossing his arms.

 

“That thing where you think about something and you make the facial expression to go along with it, but nobody knows what you’re thinking about so in reality you just look like you’re making really stupid facial expressions.” Keith explained.

 

“I completely resent that statement I do nothing of the sort.” Lance quickly dismissed Keith’s explanation.

 

Shiro laughed as Keith threw his hands up in frustration. “So, has anyone actually thought of a plan to get these new paladins into Black?”

 

“Well, Earth knows about Voltron right?” Keith asked.

 

“No.” Shiro replied. “That’s the problem.”

 

“Should we let Black kidnap them then? Like how Lance let Blue kidnap us.” Keith proposed glaring at his Cuban boyfriend.

 

“Black says she wouldn’t be against it.” Shiro chuckled at the amused presence of the Black Lion in his mind.

 

“No, absolutely not, we should just talk to them.” Lance said. “How exactly do we find them?”

 

“Black said that Aura is a military officer at someplace called Unit 73, we’re landing there now.” Shiro said as the Black Lion descended to the ground.

 

“Fantastic. Should we just walk in and be like “Yo, so this is kinda awkward, but uh wanna join Voltron, you may not even believe in it?” Lance said doing a high-pitched poor rendition of Shiro’s voice.

 

“Well, I mean, yes, in short. Obviously more eloquent, but I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas Lance.” Shiro teased the younger paladin.

 

“Whatever.” Lance huffed.

 

Meanwhile, inside the Unit 73 building, a senior officer went to contact the head of the Unit.

 

“Commander Akizaki, you have someone here to see you.” The officer said.

 

A black-haired woman raised her head from the holo screen she was staring at to recognize the officer standing at her door. “Oh yes, I’ll be right out. I’ve been expecting them.” She responded.

 

“Wonderful Commander Akizaki.” The officer said stepping aside, posture rigid as ever.

 

“Also, what have I told about calling me that Peter. I’m your co-worker, not your senior officer, you can call me Aura.” Aura responded smiling as she passed Peter. Once she turned the door, she was bombarded by questions.

 

“Where the fuck were you?” A teenage boy with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes said with fire.

 

“Oi Kairon, language you idiot.” Aura said smacking the boy, Kairon, upside the head.

 

“Whatever, you crusty whore, I was waiting at school for a solid 20 minutes, until your other Commander came to pick me up and bring me to this shit-hole.” Kairon replied with anger.

 

“You know what, I don’t have to stand for this, you can stay right here I’m going back to work.” Aura said resolutely turning around.

 

“You might just have to do that Aura. 1 adult and 2 teenagers are here to see you.” Commander Peter said breaking up the siblings’ argument.

 

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know I’m 25.” A man with messy brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes fumed.

 

Commander Peter rolled his eyes, motioning to Aura to deal with them. “Why you decided to be a commander so young shocks me every day.” He muttered walking to another wing of the facility.

 

Aura turned to look at the strangers stood in the lobby of Unit 73. One man was the guy who had the outburst seconds before. He was still fuming. In the middle another man looked older. He had black hair with a white tuff at the front, and had a scar running across his face. He was built heavy and had a prosthetic he held to his face in embarrassment. The final man, stood on the edge, had black hair cut almost into a mullet, violet eyes, pale skin, and a purple mark across his face. He had his arms crossed into a defensive pose. Aura shared a quizzical look with her brother Kairon before greeting the 3 strangers by waving them into her office waiting area.

 

“Hi! I’m Commander Akazaki, but you can call me Aura. Is there anything specific I can do for you?” Aura asked the 3 men, staying wary but putting out her best hospitality.

 

“Um, I’m Takashi Shirogane, but call me Shiro.” The one with the scar across his face said. “These are my friends, Keith and Lance. We’re here to talk about, uh, Voltron, any chance you’ve heard of that?” He questioned nervously.

 

“Wait holy shit. You guys have the same names as the paladins. That’s just a theory though. I mean obviously not, it’s totally real, shut up Aura.” Kairon cut in, holding his hand towards Aura when she objected.

 

“Are you sure he’s not the Red Paladin, he’s a whole lot like Keith.” The one named Lance grumbled.

 

“Okay so you guys do know about Voltron?” Shiro asked, looking almost hopeful? Yeah that looked like hope.

 

“I never hear the end of it with this one. I mean Unit 73 focuses on everything extra-terrestrial, so we have some evidence. Substantial at best, but Kairon seems to believe in this conspiracy theory.” Aura said moving into her office, pulling up all the information she had on Voltron on a holo-screen.

  

“Okay wait, you wouldn’t have come all the way to Unit 73 and tried to talk to its head commander just for a conspiracy theory so what gives?” Kairon asked getting straight to the point.

 

“Um so. Voltron is kinda needed again because the universe is in a lot of peril, and uh the lions thought you two to be two paladins.” Lance shakily explained.

 

“Is this super fucking important?” Aura asked in disbelief.

 

“Yes! Aura! We’ve established this. A bond between one of the Voltron Lions and its respective Paladin is so fucking important. It’s like practically irreplaceable. We have to at least check it out. We can take your gun in case these people are like murderers or whatever.” Kairon said excitedly.

 

“Damn. Even I couldn’t have said it better. And I was the leader.” Shiro said floored.

 

“He’s really into Voltron and all that.” Aura explained with a wave of her hand. “But yeah sure, we can check it out, I guess.” She forged on. Doubt made itself comfortable in her heart as she grabbed her gun clicking it in place on her holster.

 

“Right okay. We brought the Black Lion, your lion Aura, it’s right outside.” Shiro said leading the group outside addressing Aura.

 

Aura nodded in response as everyone walked further on in silence.

 

“Why did you respond so quickly, normally you would never do this kind of thing?” Aura was snapped out of her daze by her brother’s voice.

 

“I don’t really know to be honest. I just have this feelings that this gonna be okay?” Aura said questioningly.

 

“Reasonable.” Kairon said thoughtfully.

 

“Really?” Aura asked hopefully.

 

“Fuck no.” He replied laughing.

 

Aura turned just as she bumped into Shiro’s back.

 

“Sorry.” She said flustered. Her face flushed with red even more when Kairon gave her a knowing look.

 

“That’s alright. We’re here, I mean here’s the Black Lion.” Shiro said gesturing upwards. Aura dragged her eyes along the lion’s massive frame starting at her feet. By the time Aura reached the eyes, she felt as if something was pushing at her mind. She opened it and immediately was filled with strange memories that weren’t her’s. She felt as if she was bonded to the lion.

 

“You felt it too?” Shiro asked breathless.

 

“Yeah….” Aura responded equally as shocked.

 

“That’s Voltron.” Lance said with a smug expression.

 

“When do I get my lion?” Kairon whines.

 

“When we get to space young grasshopper. You guys are for sure in?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah for sure. I just sent my resignation letter, and goodbye letter to our family.” Aura said.

 

“Great. Let’s go. We have one more paladin to get.” Keith said ushering everyone into the Black Lion.

 

“Hey Aura, why don’t you fly her?” Shiro asked.

 

“I-are you sure?” Aura asked nervously sitting down in the pilot seat.

 

“Yeah, for sure.” Shiro said.

 

“Hold on wait!” Kairon said stopping Aura before she could take off. “Who’s the other paladin?” He questioned.

 

“Oh, she’s the red paladin, her name is Timber. Here’s a picture.” Keith said pulling up a picture of a girl with tan skin, black eyes, and waist-length black hair.

 

“Oh that Timber.” Aura said wiggling her eyebrows at her brother, aware of his little (read: massive) crush.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhh, what?” Kairon said visibly flushing from tips of his ears to the part of his chest visible from his scoop neck shirt.

 

“Holy crap, you guys know her?” Lance asked excitedly. “This is great! You can tell us where to find her.” He said clapping his hands.

 

“This is the orphanage she lives in.” Kairon said typing the coordinates into the lion’s GPS system still embarrassed.

 

“Alright, Aura. Let’s go.” Shiro said smiling patting her on the back.

 

Letting Aura pilot the Black Lion with little to no experience was a shitty idea. The lion was swinging wildly back and forth, making dives and circles in the air. Aura couldn’t reel in control, and after many nauseating minutes. The lion crashed down into what looked like a backyard.

 

“Are you sure no one heard that?” Keith asked rubbing his arm from where he slammed into the wall.

 

“Nah, she lives alone.” Kairon said hopping off the ramp when Black opened her mouth.

  
He walked up to knock on Timber’s back door but before he could it burst open. There stood Timber in black leggings and a red t shirt. Her hair was tied back and she had a bag swung over her shoulder.

 

“You ready to go?” She casually questioned. “Didn’t know you were gonna be a paladin too with your sister.” She said walking past him onto the ramp.

 

“How did you know?” Kairon yelled the question following her into the lion.

 

“How did you know?” Keith repeated Kairon’s question as Timber made herself comfortable.

 

“The Red Lion contacted me like two days ago through a mind link and told me what was gonna happen. She didn’t say this exactly, but something like this.” Timber replied sitting on the pull out bench. “Commander Akizaki.” Timber said addressing Aura formally with a nod.

 

“Please call me Aura, I’ve already resigned.” Aura said waving her hand in dismissal.

 

“Which paladin are you?” Timber asked going to stand behind her.

 

“Black Paladin.” Aura responded flexing her fingers at the controls.

 

“Is nobody gonna address this?” Kairon asked dragging a hand through his hair, the other wildly gesturing towards the situation.

 

“Well, I mean, Red bonds the strongest to her Paladin, so I’m honestly not that surprised.” Keith said shrugging. “To space then?” He questioned the group in the lion’s head.

 

“To space carino, to space.” Lance said latching himself to Keith’s side.

 

Aura smirked taking control of the lion, and flying semi-smoothly towards the sky. Once Black broke the atmosphere, the lion flew through a wormhole where the group caught sight of a magnificent ship in the shape of a castle.

 

“And this is where Voltron happens.” Lance said as the Lion approached the castle-ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate constructive criticism! thank sm guys.


End file.
